creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hard Way
Chrome was tired of saving his city day after day, so he decided to take yet another long vacation. This time, it was a road trip in complete solitude -- just him, passing strangers in their cars and the loud radio announcer blurting out nonsense about sports Chrome wasn't interested in. Chrome had the windows rolled up and the AC on, and he took his time to adjust the car mirror every few hours. Chrome was so focused on what was inside his car, he had no time to see what was outside of it. Due to this, he rammed his car into a pine tree and catapult into the windshield, shattering it and snapping the windshield wipers off. Chrome got up dizzily and saw that his car was wrecked and could no longer operate correctly. Chrome sighed and decided to see his current surroundings. There were no cars coming, but he could just see the bleak outline of some in the distance, too far to reach by now. Chrome sighed once more and decided the best way out would be go into the surrounding forest to the left of him. He took his smartphone from the wreck of the car, which had no signal but a drawing application which he could use to draw a map in the event of getting lost. Chrome wandered into the forest, trekking through the endless array of leaves and branches. It took approximately 5 minutes and 37 seconds for Chrome to get lost and panic. The drawing application had crashed, and would not boot back up. Chrome's eye twitched for a moment, and he drew a pocket knife and began chopping up some tree bark to make sharp splinters - which he could use for a trail. Chrome threw them on the ground sometimes to keep track while he continued his walk through the forest. It was getting dark out, and Chrome bumped into a few branches and tripped in a few bushes because of that. Chrome's phone battery was running low, but he kept the brightness up due to it being the only thing he could use to actually see in the dark forest. Chrome was now hopeless and lost, and decided he would be stuck for a while. Chrome sat down in the grass and attempted to make a quick shelter of branches, but it always fell apart. Chrome muttered profanity and got ready to just sleep on the floor since there was no other option. Chrome had fallen asleep... and at that same time, Nova had appeared. He went up to Chrome and chuckled at his stupidity, which woke him up. Chrome slowly saw the forest evaporate around him and begin to look like he was floating in space. Stars twisted and unraveling around Chrome and Nova, and objects had disappeared. Eventually, it was just Chrome and Nova in that one space scene, sitting there. Chrome questioned Nova, asking what he wanted. ---- What do you want now? Can you just leave me alone for once? OH CHROME WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I HAVE TO KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON YOU! ...for what reason? OH NOTHING. LET'S JUST SAY YOU MIGHT GET IN MY WAY. ---- Chrome was confused, but not scared or frightened. They have had the same conversation numerous times, and Chrome had a feeling of deja vu. Chrome knew where the conversation would go if he said anything, so he simply remained silent. He knew that if he said just one word, Nova would taunt him, trying to make him break. He had known Nova for a long, long time, so he can predict him now. ---- I COULD GET YOU OUT OF HERE, YOU KNOW. ---- Chrome perked up for a moment, but he almost instantly after that knew it was a trick. Chrome turned away, and after that Nova lightly chuckled. Nova then proceeded to try and tempt Chrome, but Chrome knew his trickery and walked away as the space scenary rotated and twisted around them both. Then Chrome really woke up. He got up on a bright day in the forest, but he couldn't tell it was daytime due to the massive trees covering the skies. Chrome saw a note on the floor, and he picked it up to read it. It was a note from Nova, with his signature symbol of five dots on the backside of it. Now Chrome knew that was actually Nova in the dream, and became somewhat worried even though he went through this numerous times. Chrome picked up his smartphone and surprisingly got WiFi connection. He assumed it was Nova playing another trick but in reality, a log cabin was in the distance. He then assumed it was coming from there. Chrome sprinted toward the cabin, getting hit in the head by a few leaves and branches, which he didn't care about. Chrome knocked on the splintery, wooden door with a rope handle... but nobody came. Desperate to get inside and find something that will help him find a way to escape the forest, Chrome saw the big blocky windows on the side which were wide open. Chrome hopped into one of them and looked around. The interior wasn't empty or full, but it was somewhere in between. There was a crudely made axe chopped into the glossy floorboards, and a wooden table. There were a string of leaves and a working television with a router behind it, so Chrome now knew WiFi was coming from this source. Chrome looked at a rope ladder presumably leading upstairs but he didn't want to invade the cabin owner's privacy even more. Chrome continued snooping as he was doing previously, stepping on the creaky floorboards and hearing the house make stiff movements with the lightest tap on the walls. It felt like the entire cabin could come crashing down at any moment, but it didn't. Chrome needed to find something that would guide him and help him get out of the forest. Anything at all. Well, except Nova and his tricks. He knew Galaxia couldn't help him due to being "busy helping people in another dimension", so he simply sighed once more and was about to give up. But then he eyed the ladder, and decided to go up there since it was the only way to go. He climbed the ladder, which like the rest of the cabin was loose and felt like it was going to snap at any moment. Chrome got off as quick as possible, both because of the anxiety of it crashing down and his phobia of heights. In the house was a completely flat glass roof where one could see the sky. Hey, wait. Chrome could see the sky. The tall trees cleared out here and he didn't even notice, but he could now observe the fact it was morning. Other than the glass roof, the room was completely empty besides a bed and a dreamcatcher. What caught Chrome's attention was the dreamcatcher. Chrome went up to it and inspected it. It was made of glossy wood, with a silky spider web in the middle. Nova then appeared behind Chrome, seeming almost... desperate and helpless. ---- Chrome. Put that down and forget this ever happened, will you? ...why should I? ...just listen to me, and put that down right now. ---- Chrome didn't listen and held the dreamcatcher firmly. He didn't want to pay attention to Nova. Chrome looked back at Nova behind him... and for the first time in his life, he saw Nova saddened. Chrome was intrigued by this, but he tried to pay no mind. The dreamcatcher then sparked and slowly rose into the air. ---- Oh, dear God... Chrome, you should have listened to me! ---- The dreamcatcher emit a burst of light as the sky roof perfectly opened up at the right moment. The beacon shone into the air and was painful to look at. The cabin started to crumble apart as Nova simply teleported away. The dreamcatcher shook violently and started to expand. The web in the dreamcatcher was disintegrated by now, which allowed space for something else to form in the middle. Slowly, a vortex formed which, when Chrome looked inside, lead to the exact location of Chrome's home in New City, Oregon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories